


⨏ạℵ☨☯ℳṩ

by Juuso



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuso/pseuds/Juuso





	1. Chapter 1

Some where sometime in a state of life.  
:  
OH  
She said the silabe looking at the chalk board in a schoolhouse somewere. It was a ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY, and Z. well what can I say about the situation. Learn’in,book learn’n is a hard thing to do. Especially for my little friend : Christine Daae. She comes from Sweden to be with us now. The USA is unlike Sweden, at school she had to take ELL. The alphabet was bassikally the same though. Missing some letter. She learned slowly. It ‘s a confusing language to learn. But not that far from Swedish, is Dansk . She knew that along with Norsk. Her father was always around to try to help her with Engelk . She had some problems to work out. She wrote from the teachers instruction :  
THAA KAT STAAKS ETS PRAI.  
Her teacher corrects:  
THE CAT STALKS ITS PREY.  
Well at least she got some letters. At the day’s end she walked home to a small room. Her father lingered inside he had stuff, like books and stuff. They were to take that to the market, and sell it. Well, how though, I mean who else spoke Swedish. Nobody in this white as bread Christian town practically made of long dry grass, dry dirt, and steel. Hell were even is the market, everywhere. Its everywhere if you look through all-time. She thought about that and ask her father if how what when and where. When ether of us speak English. She looked down at her bare feet they had thick calluses, because she had no shoes, all she wanted was some shoes and some more food. Humans apparently were not supposed to eat grass. How could she listen to them? If she did not take what God provided she would surely die. So she took a few yellow blades of grass, and consumed them. They did not taste good, and with no water were hard to swallow. Well I guess thaty was dinner. She went to the main drag of the town. Her ankle lenghth skirt was holey , and white or it was supposed to be but by now it was between brown and white. Her face was dirty, her hair was up. Her pretty blue eyes were tierd, and her mouth was drew. She went to the music shop, it had an ever so used practise room for cool people. And by her fathers instruction, she would sit outside an listen in on the people who created music. She pretended to be a spy when she did this, to keep her mind in, the zone. Why cant the government help me? She often wondered, aren’t I good enough? Well I know that they have their own Americans to deal with , no time for a Swede. She knew they might send her back to Sweden or take her away from her father. She left earlier than her father would have liked to go to the cobbler, and lust after shoes. She got there in all due time to stare at the shaped and sewn leather.


	2. Chapter 2

In a house on a flat road:  
Raoul de Changy is watch’in television, the sound is heard the sunlight gleaming through the window makes him sleepy, and he is now sleeping. His brother runs in, and pours water on his head, it feels nice enough, he does not leave the couch, his dad comes in looking for his keys, oh well rRoul don’t know what happened to them, his mom comes in, says its time for lunch, a lunch he can skip, finally, one of his three sisters comes in weeping madly, he loves, and cares for his sister like any brother would, so he lets her sit beside him and she tells him her mind.  
“ today at school, there was this girl, and she was so much prettier than me, I tried to talk to her, and make friend, but she turned and ran . She was making me feel ugly” his sister breaks into sobs  
“you are not ugly” He says, and its the truth. “ I shall talk to this mean person and make her understand how rude she was.”  
“I don’t know her name, Raoul.”  
“I’ll settle it at school tomorrow.”  
At school the next day, Raoul found the person that his dear sister was speaking of. Oh she was very beautiful he couldn’t help but stop and marvel at her for sometime, she had blonde hair, and blue eyes, much as himself, he was the only one of his siblings to retain theses traits fully, although this person had much prettier, lighter eyes than he. He did approach her, his sister was watching. He tripped up to her and explain how rude she is. She looked back at him eyes wide, although she couldn’t comprehend him, then after he asked “ do you understand” she said:  
“ Jeg ikke taler Engelsk.”  
He realized that she wasn’t mean, or at least did not intend to be rude, she only did not speak English. Oh, now he felt guilty, even though the three of them were innocent, and the whole ordeal was just misunderstood, or completely not understood. He bid her adue, and with that came to his sister, who now understood, his sister was not stupid, although sometime, she could over react. He thought about her when he was at his dwelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Christine, it's a name, The SWEDE. Christine took it upon Christine to get on afer the month's end, along with her fathers end. Had it been a Cad haad it been a Cat. So she took her sleep in the room of the crystel doungen of the crystel flowers of serenity to harness the power of the skechy fox in the deep red pool of the portal of sencitve souls. Yet the even mon. Noir Noir blanc vert XXVII. he alll stole the power. but someone else enterd the dream Christine sat at thier feet, maraculas shoes they have, forign shoes thart are red and pointed at the tip.  
The nexttt day recrutes coming for fur trappers, the list of desirde fur-bearing animals are as folllows: BEVER, GRAY FOX, RED FOX, BAGER, OTTER.The animals are not ofen seen here, but that she cannot convay for the lack of language that she possews in english. Christine finished publik education . Christine's poverty still abject. " maybe I can catch animals!" but befor she wwent with theses hireers to foigen land , she would at leat try for the cobbler CHristine could in Christine's theory be this cobblers aprentice. so in the street off the street knokin on the door, " hello mon., would you be so kind as to take me in as your apprentice?"   
"you will find that I am a king protecting the art, come inn I shall be you mentor. "  
the next night they came to being taught by the other woman they made there: shoes. and withith it mesureing, planning you must use jura eyes and there you stich and another stich.


End file.
